Finally
by aflores5235
Summary: Audrey and Nathan's first time in Lay Me Down. Everything before, everything during and everything after. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 I Love You **

**Nathan**

As he stormed out of her apartment he felt the whole world crashing down on him. He knew this was going to be their defining moment and what he decided would change everything between them. So he paused and thought about what he was about to lose. If he left he knew he would lose her forever but if he stayed they could put everyone including themselves in danger. Would he risk the danger or let her go, that was the question.

**Audrey**

She didn't know why she kept pushing him away when the only thing she really wanted was to be with him. Everything she had been doing was to protect him but the feelings were still there and they were stronger than ever. She didn't know how much longer she could do this and she didn't know if she even wanted to anymore. She loved him, but again she found herself alone in her apartment and she was afraid that she might have lost him for good this time. She always put everyone else's feelings and safety before her own but now she didn't know if that was the right choice anymore. Was she ever meant to be happy?

She felt like everything was falling apart and she didn't know how much more she could take when she heard the door open. When she turned around she saw Nathan coming towards her and he stopped a couple of feet away. She didn't know what he was going to say but she was happy he was back. But she didn't get her hopes up yet because she still didn't know what was going to happen.

"I don't care who you are or what you are. I love you."

He said it with so much passion and certainty that time froze for her. She had been waiting to hear those words from him for a very long time. There were so many things she wanted to say to him but before she could say anything he had closed the gap between them and was reaching out for her.

**Nathan**

The minute his hands touched her face it was like a shot of electricity through his whole body. It was the feeling he could never get enough of and that he would never get used to and the fact that it was Audrey who he could feel made it a hundred times better. He loved her more than anything in the world and now they could finally be together.

When their lips finally touched his whole world was on fire. Her lips were so soft and they just matched up perfectly with his. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long and there was nothing holding them back now. He couldn't decide where to even put his hands; he wanted to feel every inch of her and savior this moment for ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled their bodies even closer as he moved towards her dresser.

Their kiss became more heated and neither of them could get enough. He just wanted to be as close as humanly possible to her and he finally felt for the dresser and leaned closer into her. He couldn't even open his eyes as they continued to kiss and she ran her hands across his face which just felt like heaven. He hadn't felt anything for so long but her lips just felt right like they had been meant for each other.

He deepened the kiss and she allowed his tongue access as he lifted her onto the dresser. He ran his hands through her hair as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they headed for the bedroom.

Their lips never breaking apart as he slowly lowered her onto the bed. He broke apart then and just looked at her. She looked so beautiful and he wanted to remember this moment forever.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you're just so beautiful and I love you so much."

"I love you too Nathan."

And with both their declarations of love out of the way they were ready to do what they both wanted to do for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Finally**

**Audrey**

As she stared up at him she couldn't believe this was actually happening. She had waited for so long to be with him and it was finally happening and there was nothing holding them back. He was so beautiful and she loved him and he loved her and that's all she could ask for.

She couldn't wait any longer so she reached up and pulled him down connecting their lips. For someone who couldn't feel for most of his life he was a great kisser and she couldn't get enough. His tongue roamed her mouth making her moan. That seemed to turn Nathan on as he kissed her harder and pressed his body down onto hers. She broke the kiss off and said, "Nathan I think we are wearing too much clothes."

Nathan didn't need to be told twice, he quickly removed his shirt and jeans leaving him only in his boxers. Audrey could not get over how great his body looked, he had abs and he had muscles everywhere. He kissed her quickly again before he slowly took off her shirt and pants leaving her in her bra and underwear.

**Nathan**

All he could do was stare because she was so beautiful and he couldn't fathom how he got her to fall in love with him. He wanted to touch her all over and kiss her everywhere and he wanted to do it slowly and cherish every second he had with her.

"Why are you licking your lips?"

Nathan didn't even know he was doing it but Audrey looked turned on.

"I'm just thinking about everything I want to do with you."

She gave him her most seductive look and said, "Well are you going to talk about it or are you going to do something about it."

Without another word he pinned her arms down above her head and he was leaning over her.

**Audrey**

She had never seen him like this but he looked so hot and she was so turned on. He slowly leaned his head down and kissed her neck. He kissed her neck and then moved down to her breasts. He released her hands and she quickly removed her bra without needing to be told. He kissed right down her cleavage and down her abdomen which sent a shiver through her whole body.

He was going so slow and making her suffer because every time his lips touched her it was like her skin was on fire and she couldn't get enough. Her eyes were already rolling back and she was getting wet. She was ready for him but he was going to make her earn it. He was enjoying himself and she could feel his smile as he kissed all over her body.

As he made his way further down she grabbed onto his head so she wouldn't lose control. He slowly took off her underwear and kissed up and down both legs which made Audrey spasm and move uncontrollably. Between moans she said, "Nathan I can't last much longer."

"Yes you can."

And without another word he entered her with his finger and was licking her clit. Her whole body almost came off the bed but Nathan had pinned the upper part of her body with his forearm. She pulled his hair even harder but that only made him lick slower and pump slower.

"Fuck Nathan."

He loved the way she called out his name and he began to pump faster and lick circles around her clit. She began to pump in rhythm with his finger and she was getting close to climaxing. But as she was getting close he stopped and positioned himself over her once again as he slowly entered her. She gasped as she got used to his size because he was huge but she was already wet so he slid in easy.

She gripped onto his arms as he completely filled her and her head rolled back in complete ecstasy. He felt so good inside her and she pulled him down and connected their lips. He began to thrust in and out slowly and she followed his rhythm. They both wanted to make this moment last and remember every second of their first time together. They wanted to feel the love and passion they had for each other.

As he rocked back and forth she couldn't figure out how a man who couldn't feel anything was so great in bed. He made her feel things that she had never felt before. He would gently kiss her lips as he slowly pumped in and out and he would always look at her with so much love that it almost made her want to cry.

She also liked things rough so she ran her nails down his back which elicited a growl from Nathan and he began to pump harder and faster. She threw her head back again and he began kissing and biting at her neck while he slowly rubbed her clit with his thumb. She loved aggressive Nathan and she was close but she didn't want it to end so she used all her strength to roll on top of Nathan.

**Nathan**

He loved the look of her on top of him and her breasts looked perfect at this angle. He grabbed both her breasts and massaged them justly as she began to bounce up and down slowly at first and then she began to increase her speed.

He loved when she was in control and she was controlling everything in that moment. She threw her head back as she was close to climaxing and he leaned up and kissed her breasts and ran his hands through her hair. He pulled her head down to look at him and they were face to face. He connected their lips once again and flipped on top of her and thrusted in and out of her as fast as he could. Their breathing was very chaotic and they were all sweaty as they both came together calling each other's names.

They both fell onto the bed completely exhausted but Nathan couldn't remember a moment when he felt happier or more in love than he did in that moment. He pulled her onto his chest as both their breathing came down. She was rubbing his chest with her hand as he gently caressed her hair.

He thought she was asleep but then she spoke.

"I love you Nathan. It just feels so good to say it out loud and without any consequences in this moment."

"I know. I have loved you for so long and it finally feels like things are going to work out for us."

"Say it one more time."

"For you anything. I love you Audrey."

"You would do anything for me?"

He didn't know what she was getting at but he knew she was up to something.

"Yeah anything."

"Ok. How about round two then?"

But before he could say anything she was already on top of him and he had the biggest smile on his face. He was ready for whatever she had planned for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Feeling**

**Audrey**

As she looked down at him she knew exactly what she wanted to do and she was going to enjoy every moment. And she hoped that he would to.

"Close your eyes."

Without a seconds hesitation he closed his eyes. Audrey didn't know if she had ever seen him with a bigger smile on his face than he had on right now.

"Now don't move and hands above your head."

"Yes ma'am."

Nathan moved his arms and grabbed the top of her bed.

"And no peeking."

"I promise I won't peek."

"Good."

Nathan still didn't know what Audrey had planned but he was already getting hard out of excitement. Audrey slowly leaned down and kissed his right ear and then kissed his left ear. She then whispered, "I'm going to make you feel things you have never felt before and I am going to take my time doing it. Are you ready for that?"

**Nathan**

She said it so seductively that all Nathan could do was nod. He was going to enjoy this even if it killed him because every time she touched him it was like all his nerves were firing and his body couldn't be any more alert and he loved it. Her lips felt like heaven against his skin and as she kissed across his neck nibbling here and there he couldn't help but let out a low moan.

It took every ounce of control he had to keep his hands from touching her and to keep his eyes closed but he would listen to what she said.

Between kisses Audrey said, "I heard when someone can't see all their other senses become heightened so when I'm kissing you here and touching you there you should feel the sensation even more. Do you feel it more?"

She kissed across his chest and gently ran her nails down his arms sending shivers up his spine and making him arch of the bed.

"Yes."

"Good."

He couldn't see her but he knew she was enjoying making him feel like this. She then licked down to his stomach making him moan even more. She was now down near his penis and she quickly grabbed onto his penis and began to stroke up and down.

"Fuck."

"Ooh language Nathan."

She started to slowly stroke up and down as she licked the tip of his penis. He knew he wouldn't last long with her doing this to him, his body and mind were going crazy right now and he was in heaven. He had never felt anything like this before and her tongue was making perfect circles on his penis. He was moaning so much now and that only made Audrey increase her speed.

"I'm going to cum."

She quickly let go and positioned herself right on top of him which made him and her gasp.

"Open your eyes."

He opened them right away and saw her sitting on him and she was bouncing up and down on his penis and he was almost over the edge. He grabbed her to steady her and began pumping in rhythm with her.

He began to rub her clit so they would both cum at the same time and within minutes she was throwing her head and they were both climaxing.

"Now have you ever felt anything like that before?"

"I can confidently say that nobody has ever made me feel what you just made me feel."

She fell next to him and they finally fell asleep in each other's arms after an exhausting first night together that neither of them would ever forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Pancakes**

**Nathan**

She looked so peaceful when she slept, with the morning sun shining down on her. Last night had been the best night of his life and he wished he could just relive those moments over and over, but he was also ready to make many more new memories with her. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to be able to love someone like Audrey and have her love him back.

He wanted to do something special for her so he slowly got out of bed kissed her forehead and headed to the kitchen. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

**Audrey**

As the morning light shined down on Audrey she slowly began to wake up. Last night had been amazing but also exhausting and she was feeling that this morning. She turned over to lay her head on Nathan when she realized he wasn't there.

Then she started to smell bacon and she quickly got dressed to head over to the kitchen. She wanted to sneak up on him so she came around the corner as quietly as possible and saw him standing in the kitchen with only his boxers on. She almost laughed to herself because she realized he was making pancakes, she assumed that was going to be their thing now.

He looked so hot standing there with only his boxers on and that made her think of the night they spent together and how happy she was that they were finally able to be together.

She slowly crept over to him and while he was mixing the pancake batter she skimmed her fingers around his abdomen and wrapped her hands together.

**Nathan**

He jumped at the feeling of her touch; he hadn't even known she was behind him. But he could get used to being surprised by her touch. Her hands felt so warm and soft on his stomach and he put his hand on top of hers so she couldn't move them.

He heard her chuckle behind him and that made him smile because he loved the sound of her laugh and lately he hadn't heard it with all the shit going on. She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder as he leaned back and said, "I can't feel the bowl and I can't feel the wisp but I can feel that."

He pried her hands apart and turned around to face her as she kissed his shoulder.

"Can you feel that?"

He loved when she was playful and flirty it made her ten times sexier. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck and then they were kissing again. This time it wasn't rushed it was just two people in love kissing before breakfast. He leaned into her even more and mumbled "no" as she laughed into his kiss.

"Ok yeah I can feel it."

Her lips felt so soft against his lips and he could get used to doing this every morning. He tried to pull her closer to him as she said, "Why did we wait so long?"

He looked at her seriously because he had thought of this a bunch of times and his only answer was, "Haven. It's not an easy place."

"At least Haven has both of us again," she said as she rubbed small circles on his back while giving him the best smile he had ever seen. "And if helping the troubled people is what I'm supposed to do karmically… that was a little bit of a Lexi word. Sorry those creep in every once and a while."

He made her look up at him as he said, "that's ok I've grown more fond of her."

"Have you?"

He nodded as he pulled her in for another kiss as he caressed her face. He was about to say screw the breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. They both turned and saw someone at the door so they Nathan ran to the bedroom as Audrey followed soon after.

"Audrey go answer the door."

"I need to get some clothes on."

They both got dressed as fast as they could and right before Nathan left Audrey said, "I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Audrey."

She turned and left the room and all he could think of was how he knew he had made the right decision. If he had to do it over a thousand times he would always choose Audrey. They would make it through anything as long as they had each other. They would find a way to stop the Troubles and then start their lives together. A life where they didn't have to worry about people causing storms or stuffed animals turning into real animals or reverends trying to turn the whole town against you while you are always putting yourself second to everyone else's needs. A life Dwight didn't have to be a human shield and Duke could be happy with Jennifer and where Nathan and Audrey could have a pancake breakfast in peace with hopefully little kids running around. Now that was a life and Nathan was going to get that life no matter what it took.


End file.
